


Sweet As Sugar

by glkrose



Series: Smash in the Kitchen [1]
Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glkrose/pseuds/glkrose
Summary: Marshall cannot resist the delicious smells coming from Sam's apartment any longer.
Relationships: Marshall Law/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Series: Smash in the Kitchen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Sweet As Sugar

There were a few things that Marshall learned quickly about Sam. One that made him jealous was that she was amazing in the kitchen. Whenever he walked by her apartment, the smells always made his mouth water. And that soup she made for him was divine. Meanwhile, he tried his hardest not to blow stuff up in the microwave.

One night after returning from his walk, he smelled cookies. Or brownies? Maybe a cake? He was already starving and honestly, not in the mood for another night of takeout. Obviously, cookies aren’t dinner, but he needed to try some more of her food. And convince her to at least attempt to teach him to cook one day.

There was no resisting. He knocked on her door.

“Just a sec,” she called out.

Marshall waited patiently until the door opened.

“Oh! Hi Marshall, what’s up?” Her face was flushed from the heat, and Marshall felt a little thump in his chest.

“Hey Sam, was walking by and smelled something delicious. What are you up to?”

“It’s Vikki’s birthday tomorrow, so I’m making some treats,” Sam answered with a smile.

“Well, isn’t Vikki lucky? Tell her I wish her a happy birthday.”

“Would you like to try one?”

“Yes, I would! Thank you, Sam!” He followed her through the apartment to her kitchen where some cookies were cooling. Bowser gave him a slight glare, and Marshall nodded.

Sam held out a container full of slightly cooled cookies for him to try. As Marshall took a bite, his eyes closed, and it looked like he had died and gone to heaven.

“This is incredible, Sam.” He took a breath. “I’ve actually been meaning to ask you something.”

“Really, what?”

He began to rub his neck. “Uh, well, I am kind of a nightmare in the kitchen. And you are not. Would you maybe be able to teach me some basics, so I don’t burn down the apartment complex?”

“Of course. Do you want to maybe start a quick lesson now?”

“Now? Oh, sure. If you’re up to it.”

“Yeah, I just wanted to make a batch of brownies. I’m sure baking isn’t quite what you had in mind, but it’ll help me out.”

“Teach me your ways, oh great one,” he joked.

“So, with baking, everything has to be exact. You can’t ignore a single thing from the recipe.”

“Got it.”

Sam pulled out a book and flipped to the recipe she wanted. “This is my family’s brownie recipe.”

“Any secret ingredients?”

“Ha, no. You’re not going to be trusted with those kind of recipes for a while.”

He raised an eyebrow. “But I’m great at keeping secrets.”

“I’m sure you are, but we’re not going to do those just yet.” She winked.

Marshall gave her a fake pout. “Alright, gather these ingredients?”

“The flour, sugar, and cocoa powder are already out. The eggs and butter are in the fridge. I just finished the last of my vanilla so a new one should be in that cabinet.” She pointed.

Marshall followed her instructions and placed them all on the counter.

“Can I trust you to grease this pan?” Sam held up a square pan and a can of cooking spray.

“I’ll try.” He greased the pan as best as he could, and Sam nodded at him. Then, he reached for the egg carton.

“I’ll do the eggs!” she shouted. “How about you measure some of the dry ingredients?”

“That’s probably for the best,” he said with a small smile.

He essentially got everything ready for her, and she did most of the hands-on activities, though she was always telling him some tips as she did it.

As she stirred the ingredients, she confessed. “Honestly, I’m in a bit of a rush. If you come by on the weekend, I promise I’ll be a better teacher.”

“Sam, don’t worry about it. I kind of intruded on your night-time baking. If anything, I should be apologizing to you.”

“But I like having you around,” she admitted, then blushed fiercely.

Marshall watched her as she returned her focus to the bowl. She wiped her brow before spreading the batter into the pan. Checking the temperature of the oven, she opened it and put the brownies inside.

“There! All done.”

“Now, I feel obligated to help you clean.”

“You really don’t have to. I’ll come by and give you a brownie when they’re cooled.”

“No, I insist.”

“Okay,” she relented.

Marshall walked to the sink and began cleaning the bowls, while Sam returned the ingredients to her cabinets and fridge. Then, she cleared off the counter with a cloth. When he finished cleaning, Marshall returned and faced her.

“Hm.”

“What?” she asked.

“You got a little something right here,” he said, rubbing the flour off her cheek with his thumb.

Something had shifted in the air, and Marshall didn’t want to let go of her. Nor did Sam want him to stop. His other hand rested on her cheek, and he leaned in to kiss her. It was soft, but they both wanted more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Just as he was about to slip his tongue in her mouth, the oven timer went off. The noise startled Sam, and they separated.

“Better check on those brownies,” she started weakly.

Marshall observed as she grabbed a toothpick, then opened the oven pulling out the rack with a mitt.

“What’s that for?”

“If the toothpick is clean, they’re fully baked,” she told him. “And it is not! Just a little bit longer, I think.” Sam stood back up, reset the timer, and leaned against the counter. “So…”

“You taste sweeter than I thought you would.”

“It’s probably because of all the baking,” she deflected. “Wait, you thought about kissing me?”

“Nothing super serious, and it wasn’t a priority, but I’m glad I did.”

She smiled. “I’m glad you did too.”

He moved closer. “Maybe we can do it again.”

“I’d prefer not to have a time limit next time.” She glanced at the timer, obediently counting down.

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah…come with me to Vikki’s party tomorrow.”

“I don’t know. I’m still getting to know everyone. Might feel awkward.”

“You’ll be with me. We all have similar interests. Plus, you deserve to be thanked in person by her for helping me.”

“You make some compelling arguments, Sam.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Definitely.”

“Perfect.” The timer dinged again. “Let’s try these brownies.”


End file.
